


ART: Hunter's Moon

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Full Moon, Gen, Veela, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veela Draco is out during the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Hunter's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this fan work.  
>  **Notes:** This drawing is made for the prompt _wings_ , and I decided to go for Veela Draco. I haven't been drawing digitally for a while, and I seem to find a different style each time I do. I struggle a bit to find my own in that media. Today it turned into something manga-ish. A rather melodramatic one. Hope that's okay :)


End file.
